Thank You
by mandyrose2128
Summary: One shot after they tell Sami and Lucas


**Just a little one shot to continue today's scenes. Loved today's episode. This is only my second Wilson fic so pls be kind lol. I have never written anything close to this before about them. Hope you enjoy. There is boy/boy in here, if that bothers you then you shouldn't read. and it isn't beta'd, I wrote it and read over it once but that's it so sorry for any mistakes. And a big thanks to Amy who has been encouraging me on my writing and another story I am currently working on.**

**I don't own the characters just my own crazy imagination.**

Sami and Lucas had just left and Will had Sonny pinned up against the door, kissing and tasting his lover's sweet mouth. He pulled back and gazed into Sonny's eyes, "I love you, this really has been an amazing day."

Sonny smiled and looked down at their hands that were intertwined and lifted them up to his mouth and kissed Will's hand tenderly. "This is exactly the way it should be." Sonny said grasping on tighter.

"Come on fiancé, let's go open that champagne."

Sonny laughed as Will led him over to the couch and had him sit down and then went into the kitchen and grabbed the champagne from the fridge and two glasses from the cupboard. He walked back over and sat next to Sonny and popped the bottle open and started pouring.

"To us," offered Sonny.

"To us."

They clinked glasses and Will had a look of concern cross his face. "Well, we know my parents are okay and I don't really care what your mom thinks but I know it's important to you. Do you really think your mother is going to have a problem with this?"

"I don't care Will, nothing she says will change my mind. I love you. I want to marry you, I want to be with you forever."

Will smiled softly and took a sip of his drink before Sonny grabbed it out of his hand and set both drinks down.

"Why are you always taking away my drink?" laughed Will.

"Cause I can't do this if they are in the way."

Sonny pulled Will to him and captured his lips with his own, sucking on his bottom lip. He wrapped his arms around Will's strong torso and leaned back, pulling Will on top of him as he laid down on the couch.

He ran his hands up down Will's back, feeling every muscle and curve that he loved so much. Will slipped his legs on either side of Sonny and gently pushed himself down onto him, creating a delicious friction that made Sonny gasp. Sonny slowly rubbed his hands down his love's back again going all the way down and slipped his hands into the back of Will's jeans and boxers, squeezing and kneading the flesh underneath his fingers. Will moaned into Sonny's mouth as he pulled him closer and closer. Will sat up quickly and ripped his shirt over his head and helped Sonny discard his own before leaning back down for another kiss.

Sonny sat up abruptly causing Will to slide back, "What is it?" asked Will. Sonny pulled them both to a standing position and started unbuttoning Will's pants never taking his eyes away from Will's. He finally caught on and undid Sonny's jeans, both frantically trying to rid each other of their clothing. Finally both free of any material separating them, Sonny grabbed Will and lifted him up and Will wrapped his legs around Sonny as he carried him into their bedroom. Everything was frantic both trying to not lose contact and Will rocking against Sonny, trying to relieve some of the pressure. Sonny laid him down and plunged his tongue one more time into Will's mouth and started trailing kisses down Wills chest, licking and biting his nipples. Will kept moaning Sonny's name, all self-control was gone as he felt Sonny's mouth reach his hips, kissing and nipping at the sensitive flesh. All at once Sonny had him in his mouth, sucking and licking and swallowing him as far into his mouth as he could.

"Oh God Sonny!" Will's hips lifted up off the bed from the quick and immense pleasure that Sonny was creating for him. They both knew that they weren't going to last very long. It amazed both of them how many times a day that they could do this to each other and still come back yearning for more.

Sonny wrapped his hand around the base Will's cock and started pumping while he sucked on the very tip, tasting the salty liquid that was leaking out.

He pulled himself off of Will with a loud pop and quickly crawled up to kiss him, opening his mouth and savoring every taste of him that he could get. Will whimpered at the kiss, being able to taste himself on Sonny's lips, the feeling was indescribable. Sonny brought two fingers to Will's mouth and Will latched on without needing to be asked. After they were nice and wet, Sonny brought them down to Will's entrance and slowly slid a finger in.

"Son…I don't know how much longer I can last."

Sonny didn't say anything, just kissed Will again as he inserted another finger, slowly sliding in and out. Will started grinding down on his fingers, trying to make him go deeper.

"Please Sonny! I need you in me now!" Will begged.

Sonny slid his fingers in a few more times making sure he had stretched him enough.

"Okay baby." Sonny kissed him sweetly and pulled his fingers out.

Will whimpered at the loss but knew what was coming. Sonny grabbed a pillow and had Will lift his hips so he could place it under him. He grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer and lathered it up and down his already hard cock and tossed the bottle aside. He lined himself up to Wills entrance and grabbed Will's hands, linking them together before sliding in painfully slow. Will did not want slow he needed Sonny all the way and pushed himself onto Sonny fast and hard making each other cry out. Sonny pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in, "Ughh…Will…you feel so damn good."

Will pulled Sonny down onto him they were chest to chest as he kept thrusting in and out of him, arms wrapped around each other.

Just when Will thought he was going to lose it, Sonny pulled out and laid beside Will.

"Come here babe."

He pulled Will on top of him and had him straddle his hips, lining him up. Will slammed his body down on to Sonny, both linking hands again. Sonny was thrusting his hips up to meet each one of Will's.

"Baby look at me," panted Sonny, "I want to see you."

Will opened his eyes and looked down at Sonny. He could feel the overwhelming love radiating from those beautiful brown eyes and could no longer hold himself up. They were chest to chest once again, breathing heavily, staring at each other. He brought his hands up to glide through Sonny's brown locks and held on. He kept grinding against Sonny to get some friction as his cock rubbed between his and Sonny's stomachs. Their thrusts became more urgent as they both neared their release. Sonny slipped a hand in between them and grasped ahold of Will and started stroking him.

"I'm so close baby, come with me." Sonny breathed out.

A few more thrusts and Sonny was hitting Will inside on just the right spot, Will felt himself explode up between them all over Sonny's stomach and chest. Seeing Will orgasm like that triggered Sonny's own release and he kept thrusting, filling Will up until he was spent.

They laid like that for a few minutes, holding onto each other, trying to get their breathing back to normal, neither one wanting to move.

"I uh, I forgot to mention something earlier." Sonny broke the silence.

"Mmmm…what?" Will said against Sonny's neck.

Sonny brought Will's left hand up and slipped his ring off.

"I had something put on the inside." Smiled Sonny.

Will lifted the ring and read it, "No matter what" was engraved along the inside of the band.

"When you were in the hospital, I said something to you when you were still unconscious. I said from now on we are together, no matter what."

"I never knew that." Will whispered.

"There was a lot of things I said that night but I truly meant it, no matter what. All this stuff that's going on, all the reasons to wait. They don't matter, only you and me. That's what is important. Us being together and Ari."

Sonny kissed Will and pulled back to look at him and ran his fingers through his hair, "I love you, thank you for saying yes."

Will smiled, "I love you too, thank you for asking."


End file.
